Nosso Sangue
by Jee Kuran 95
Summary: 'Mais uma vez eles estavam juntos, porém desta vez, as circunstâncias que os rodeavam eram totalmente distintas.'


Autora: Jee_kuran_95

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight pertence exclusivamente a Matsuri Hino.

Classificação: +16 anos.

.

.

.

**Nosso Sangue**

.

- Vampire Knight –

- Spoilers capítulo 87 –

.

.

.

Mais uma vez eles estavam juntos, porém desta vez, as circunstâncias que os rodeavam eram totalmente distintas.

Desta vez, Zero havia lhe convidado para dançar.

"_Não faz parte da etiqueta, esconder o nome das pessoas enquanto a máscara estiver em seu rosto?"_

Yuuki podia ver apenas seus olhos em meio aquela escuridão crescente. Duas pérolas cor violeta que sempre esconderam seus sentimentos dela com maestria. Os cabelos pálidos, as mãos frias, o corpo esguio, tudo era tão convidativo para ela.

Olhou-o surpresa e observou a mascara em suas mãos, amarrando-a na nuca, junto aos cabelos curtos.

Sorriu por trás da máscara.

"_**Boa noite.**__"_

"_**É a primeira vez que nos encontramos, não é?**__"_

"_**Quem poderia ser você**__?"_

Oh.

Ela não conhecia aquele tom sedutor. Ela sabia que tinha aquele tom sedutor, porém desconhecia-o.

A morena olhou para ele, vendo sua face inexpressiva, indecifrável ante seus olhos jovens e inexperientes. Ela odiava isso. Odiava o fato... De Zero ter o mesmo tipo de olhar... Que seu irmão mais velho.

O olhar... De alguém que já viu demais da vida.

"_**Estou brincando.**__" _Disse suavemente e aceitou a mão que ele lhe estendia.

O ritmo suave embalava seus corpos, a melodia penetrante, escorrendo em suas veias. Ela se aproximou sua mão esquerda tocando gentilmente a esquerda dele. À esquerda em seu ombro, a direita dele em sua cintura fina de boneca.

Devia admitir, estava surpresa afinal de contas.

Era a primeira vez que via Zero dançar.

"_**O que...?**__"_

"_**Então você pode dançar, afinal...**__"_

Olhos nos olhos.

Yuuki prendeu a respiração por um momento vendo que o rapaz a sua frente fazia menção de falar algo. O que será... Que ele tinha a lhe dizer?

"_Você é muito parecida com uma preciosa garota que morreu um ano atrás._" Ele disse, sua voz saindo baixa, aveludada como cetim.

Ela quis sorrir. Ela quis chorar. Ela quis rir.

Não sabia definir direito o que acontecia dentro de si mesma. Apenas sabia... Que algo dentro dela havia quebrado com aquela declarar fria e apática vinda dele e, embora soubesse que havia um turbilhão de sentimentos por trás daquelas palavras gélidas que lhe cortaram por dentro, ela não pode conter seu próprio coração.

Ele parecia sempre estar quebrando.

Envolto em tantos segredos que ela não fazia ideia se podia suportar mais algum.

"_**Você também é similar a um rapaz com quem eu me preocupava e queria proteger.**__"_

"_**Mas, eu o machuquei.**__" _Ela falou em uma voz clara, desprovida de qualquer sentimento. Estava falando com um estranho afinal de contas.

"_**Porém, você é uma pessoa diferente não é?**__"_

"_**Ele não é o tipo de pessoa que dançaria com vampiros, afinal...**__"_

As lembranças assombravam a mente de cada um deles, trazendo a tona memórias de um passado longínquo.

Um aperto suave em sua mão foi o bastante e ela soube o que iria acontecer a seguir. Zero se inclinou em uma clara intenção de um toque mais profundo que – verdade seja dita – ambos ansiavam há muito tempo.

Ela não podia ver seus olhos.

Eles estavam fadados a sempre se esconderem em meio à escuridão.

"_**Por que...?**__"_

"_**Por que as coisas tinham que ficar assim?**__"_

**O rapaz que considero precioso**

Ela podia sentir o hálito dele. Fresco como menta, frio como uma noite de inverno. Ele tocava em seu rosto, arrepiava os pelos descobertos de sua nuca.

Zero estava perto _demais_.

Alguns poucos centímetros separavam seus lábios um do outro. Ela podia ter se afastado. Devia ter se afastado. Mas ela queria. Ela queria tanto aquele momento que podia sentir a adrenalina correndo em suas veias, o sangue bombeando mais rapidamente em seu sistema.

Ela queria sentir o gosto de seu beijo mais uma vez.

E então eles se beijaram.

"_**Eu o amo**__"_

"_**Esse sentimento também é real.**__"_

"_**Está escondido dentro de mim**__."_

Eles se afastaram lentamente...

"_**Mas...**__"_

"_**Eu...**__"_

... E a máscara caiu.

Caiu ante a entrada de seu cavaleiro negro.

"_**Kaname..." **_o sussurro saiu de seus lábios em um reencontro agoniado_._

Envolto pela capa, o puro sangue deixou-se sorrir, seus olhos escondendo-se na própria escuridão que o envolviam, seus cabelos mais curtos do que ela se lembrava.

Cabelos estes que lembravam lhe tanto de seu querido e amado pai.

"_Boa noite.__" _Disse em um meio sorriso.

Yuuki arquejou sentindo o peso daquele reencontro em seus ombros.

Oh, sim.

Aquela voz... Aquela voz que embalou tantos sonhos seus, que espantou seus pesadelos, que se tornou parte de seus pesadelos... Ela sentiu falta daquilo.

Falta daquela pressão, daquela ansiedade que só ele podia provocar em seu coração. Mas ela era consciente de Zero a seu lado, da postura calma demais que ele demonstrava naquele momento.

Eles haviam se beijado, haviam finalmente cedido à atração que os envolvia, cedendo a tensão que por tantos anos ficara ao redor deles sem que ela – tola como era – se desse conta de que estava ali, o tempo todo impedindo-o de olhá-la com outros olhos senão de um homem rendido aos encantos de um mulher.

Mas ela fora tola por muito tempo.

E agora, estava na hora de acabar com aquela situação perigosa que os envolvia.

Que envolvia toda uma sociedade escondida nas sombras da noite.

Uma sociedade que pedia pela volta de um rei caído... E o renascer de uma rainha branca.

Olhou pelo canto dos olhos para Zero vendo que nem ele, nem Kaname haviam se movido.

Olhou diretamente para seu irmão, abaixando-se rápida e graciosamente pegando sua máscara. Suspirou e elegantemente amarrou-a em sua nuca novamente sentindo os olhos dos dois homens cravados em si.

_No que vocês estão pensando agora? _Perguntou a si mesma.

"_**Boa noite**__" _disse cortesmente, assumindo por primeira vez o papel que fora destinada ao nascer.

Elegante aristocrata, princesa perfeita, poderosa puro-sangue.

Indulgente rainha.

"_**Queira me acompanhar, por favor.**__" _Disse e abriu as portas de vidro da sacada.

Talvez fosse um erro. Talvez, desde o começo fosse um erro achar que humanos e vampiros poderiam coexistir de maneira a levar suas vidas de forma pacata, misturando os dois mundos.

Naquela noite, Yuuki viu que, o desejo de seus pais era impossível.

Humanos e vampiros não foram feitos para coexistir. Eles não podiam, não _deviam _ocupar os mesmo lugares.

Vampiros eram seres da noite, seres obscuros que vagam pela humanidade trilhando seus caminhos ao longo dos anos, ultrapassando o limite natural do homem. Humanos foram feitos para andar a luz do dia, banhar-se com a beleza do Sol, sentir o calor em sua pele... Tinham uma vida tão limitada que, para os vampiros, não duravam nada mais que um milésimo de segundo.

Frágeis demais.

Limitados demais.

Então ela se virou de costas para o salão, sentindo que todos que ali estavam viravam-se para olhá-la. A música parando o ar mudando.

Estendeu a mão para Kaname num convite mudo e pode ver o rasgo de um sorriso gentil crescendo em seus lábios suaves. Suspirou encantada.

Ah, a sede.

Ela podia sentir sua garganta queimando.

Ela podia sentir sua sede vindo até ela abrasadora, grandiosa, feroz, violenta.

Ela sentiu quando seus olhos estreitaram-se. Ela sentiu que algo nela mesma mudava.

Seus olhos haviam escurecido e vibrado. Ganhava nova cor, _**carmim**_.

Oh. A sede. Era enlouquecedora.

Seus caninos cresceram e ela trouxe a mão suave, pálida, grande demais perto da sua para próximo de seu rosto. Cheirou seu pulso deliciando-se com o arome tão característico dele sentiu seus olhos reviraram nas órbitas trás as pálpebras fechadas.

Oh sim. Queria cravar seus dentes ali, rasgar sua carne e provar novamente do sangue doce que habitava em suas veias.

Abriu os olhos e o viu.

A capa já não mais estava ali. Ela podia ver a máscara negra em seu rosto, podia ver seus olhos, tão vermelhos quanto os seus comendo-a, devorando sua alma por inteiro.

"_Concede-me esta dança?__" _perguntou ele o tom solene em sua voz doce.

"_**Sim, dancemos uma última vez.**__"_

"_Sim__" concordou. "__Uma última vez, minha querida irmã.__"_

_Talvez... _Zero estivesse certo desde o começo.

Tudo aquilo era uma _loucura._

Realmente, vampiros e humanos... Não poderiam jamais coexistir.

:::

"_Seiren, você está ai?__" a voz de Kaname reverberou no salão._

"_Sim, mestre." Disse a mulher curvando-se respeitosamente ante o sangue-puro._

"_Está na hora.__" Disse._

_Acariciou os longos cabelos na mulher, passando a ponta de seus dedos por seu rosto alvo, continuamente jovial. Sorriu melancolicamente dando um simples beijo em seus lábios frios, adormecidos por longos mil anos._

"_É hora de acordar, minha querida Yuuki.__"_

_._

_._

_._

_Owari._


End file.
